The Game
by Frozen Rose 129
Summary: It started innocently enough. Want to play a game, Kyo? was what Tohru said. From there, it spins out of control for poor Yuki! Completed
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

* * *

Surely he was mishearing things. Right? Right? 

How did--? How in the world--? In the name of all things holy, why--? He couldn't answer these partial questions. The best he could do was remain locked in a perpetual state of shock.

It started innocently enough. "Want to play a game, Kyo?" was Tohru's question.

"Sure," he answered.

"Okay, all we need is that," she said.

"That?"

"Yeah, and you put it in here."

"Okay, gotcha. But, uh..."

"Don't tell me you're scared! You want to be pleasured, right?"

"Well, yeah, but… What if I hate it? Can I trust you on this?"

"You won't. It's gonna be fun, I promise!"

"Okay." Rustling. A giggle.

"You won't be disappointed. It's a new experience, but, I know you can do it."

A pause, and then the most frightening sound Yuki had ever heard.

"Hey…That wasn't…OOH! Oh, Tohru, you're good!"

"Ohhhhhhhhh! How's it for you, Tohru?"

"Yes! Kyo! Oh Kyo! It's so good!"

"I swear you've outdone yourself!"

"We have to share with Yuki! He'd love this game!"

"No way! I'm keeping you to myself!"

He walked in, prepared to beg both of them to stop. Instead, he was silent as he saw a plate of riceballs between them.

Tohru smiled. "Want to play Mystery Riceball Flavors, Yuki?"


	2. Horror In The Bathroom

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

* * *

He was in need of a psychiatrist.

They didn't suspect that Yuki believed them to be engaged in lascivious acts. Through his blushing and shock, he managed to swallow a riceball down. Who knew that bacon and cheese would taste so great encased in rice? Tohru made so many different flavored riceballs, all of them delicious …

But Yuki was moving on from that point of confusion! He resolved to forget it and move on without crying to a stranger about his scarred mind.

But he couldn't move on. Not now, with a new situation in front of him.

The purple-haired Sohma was reading a very good book in the living room. The silence was soothing. But sounds from the bathroom ebbed at his attention span. Unwillingly, he moved closer.

"Bend over," a voice ordered. Yuki recognized it as his brother's.

"Why?" Hatori asked.

Instead of running, he inched up the stairs, his stomach churning like a barrel of butter.

"Just do it, okay?"

"There's no other way?"

Ayame giggled. "Nope."

"You just want to look at my ass."

He laughed again.

Hatori sighed in defeat. "Fine." A sigh. "Just how did I end up like this?"

"Well, you lost a bet and—"

"Nevermind," he said hastily.

"You ready? I'm going to thread it in now…"

"OW!"

"Well, if you stopped moving around, Hatori…"

"Sonofa—"

"Fine, you do it."

"I could do it better than you. Way better."

Silence, then Ayame's voice again.

"Yes, that's the way, Hatori! You're kick-ass at this!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but this is pretty cool. I feel…sexy!"

"And that's because we're having s—"

Yuki leaned against the door, not knowing it was ajar. He fell into the bathroom with a red face.

"—Such a good time feeling pretty!"

Yuki blinked once. Blinked again.

Because he didn't think he'd see Hatori in a dress with Ayame kneeling at his feet. The stoic doctor was holding a needle and sewing sequins on the red dress.

Hatori looked away. "This is embarrassing."

"You're so clumsy, Ha'ri. You shouldn't have dropped the needle! I ask to hold it for a minute and you drop it! I'm sorry I poked you so many times though." Ayame smiled at Yuki as he carried a blue dress in his arms.

"Yuki, you'd look so great in this dress! Put it on!"

He shut the door and ran.


	3. The Editor and The Dog

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

* * *

Yuki was just about ready to cut his ears off. Maybe even poke his eyes out. No, just his ears. Just his ears that misinterpreted their words.

He remembered leaving his textbook in Shigure's study and was forced to get it. It wasn't like he would be able to get any homework done without it.

But before entering that room, he heard a wail. It was Mii who shrieked. Even though he chastised him hundreds of times, Shigure still tortured that poor woman! He was about to order Shigure to stop it.

But now he wanted both of them to stop it. Stop the defilement of his ears!

"Now, now, Mii. I'm sorry, but…" He laughed. "Let's be for real. I'm not. This is fun."

"B—But—"

"You wanted it, right? You practically screamed for it. 'C'mon, Shigure! Do it!' And here it is."

"Not this way, dammit! What about last time? It was so good last time!"

"Until you asked for more. I needed rest, but you wanted me to keep on. I had to shove you off of me! As much as I love doing it, I have to regenerate my energy."

"You're so cruel," she whimpered. "And last time, well, you weren't done. I wasn't satisfied yet."

"Mii, I did it for four hours."

A scream filled the air.

"No! Stop it! It's so…inexperienced!" Mii didn't speak until a minute later. "Shigure…"

"Louder…"

"Shigure!"

Even louder, Mii!"

"SHIGURE!"

"Say it, Mii! Say it!"

"Oh, you're the best! The best!"

"Who's a great writer?"

"You're a GREAT writer! A great NOVELIST! Dammit, you're AMAZING!"

Yuki stiffened. He had to run, dammit. Mii and Shigure were DOING something in there, and he didn't plan on witnessing it.

But he couldn't leave his textbook in there. Decision #1: to flee argued with decision #2: to run in there, grab his book, and get out of there.

Yuki backed away, deciding to get it later. Much later…

Desert rolled around. As Shigure complimented Tohru on the delicious cake she made, Yuki excused himself and snuck into Shigure's study.

He shuddered when he looked at the desk. Ironically, the book was under a bunch of papers on the desk. As he picked the papers up, the date on the top sheet caught his eye.

"That's today's date..." His eyes latched onto the paragraph.

"The dog walked down the street. It was black. It had brown eyes and a bow tie on. This dog walked and peed on a fire hydrant, then licked its naughty place and went to sleep. The End."

Lower down, his eyes scanned a racy love scene. It was beautifully detailed, but smutty.

As he tucked the book under his arm and left, he realized that the top paragraph was what Mii was upset about. That was the topic of their conversation!

Sex was going to be a delicate subject for poor Yuki in the future. At this moment, he considered being a male nun so he'd never have to deal with sex ever again.

* * *

Ha ha, I feel so bad scarring Yuki's mind! If you R+R, I'll get him the help he needs (the psychiatrist takes payment in reviews). 


	4. Bedroom Scare

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

* * *

This was the straw that broke the scarred boy's back. 

If he heard one more giggle, one more instance of sexual innuendo, he was going to go on a journey much like the ones Kyo embarked on in order to escape Kagura's wrath. He'd shave his head. He'd don long robes and become a monk.

Yuki went to bed, prohibiting himself from getting up. He planned to shut his eyes and sleep, forgetting everything he saw today. More importantly, what he heard. Luckilly, it was Saturday so he could sleep in. Maybe he'd stay in his room all day tomorrow.

But his cursed bladder was working on overtime. He drank one cup of tea and all of a sudden, he had to pee like it was nobody's business.

He tried holding it in, but it was hard not submitting to his deranged bladder. So he got up and journeyed to the bathroom.

It was 11 o'clock according to the glow-in-the-dark Hello Kitty watch on his wrist (that he only wore out of Kyo's presence, lest he tease him and injure his manly ego).

He gulped and braced himself to venture into the bathroom, in which he believed Hatori and Ayame were...

As he passed another room, he noted the light spilling from the crack of the door.

Forget it, Yuki told himself. But he stopped anyway. That was the room Hatsuharu was occupying.

Evidently, he wasn't alone.

"We all know how loud you are. You'll wake everyone up," Kagura's voice stated.

"Technically, we both make the same amount of noise. And we'll be quiet. No one'll hear," Hatsuharu said.

"I really should do this with Kyo."

"Oh, like he would!"

"Hatsuharu! That's insulting!"

"Sorry, kid. I'm your only option. Unless you want to wake Kyo up."

"No, it's fine. You didn't happen to turn Black, did you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you're acting so callous."

"If I'm Black or White, does it matter?"

"I guess not."

The bed began to rock, making creaking noises Yuki whimpered at. No. This was cruelty personified! His legs collapsed into each other, not only because he wanted to hold the piss in, but because he was terrified.

"Well...This isn't...so bad..," Kagura puffed out.

"Great exercise, huh," Hatsuharu said in breathilly installments.

"Hey, Haru. Are...Are you Black or White?"

"Uh...BLACK!"

He lunged for her from what he could discern.

Kagura laughed. "You're so...rough with me!"

A THUMP! sounded.

Now Yuki might've been traumatized, but he wasn't stupid. From his past experiences, he knew they were doing something other than what it sounded like. He didn't know WHAT, but he knew it to be true. Which was why he blustered into the room: to prove himself right! They weren't having sex in there!

His eyes landed on the figures on the floor. Kagura and Hatsuharu were in each other's arms.

Oh God.

Yuki was wrong.

Dead wrong.

You see, they might've not been having sex at the moment.

But why else was Kagura's shirt partially unbuttoned?

Why else was Hatsuharu's shirt off?

Why else was both of their hair tossled?

The only explanation was clear.

They were about to have sex.

Oh Lord. Budha. God. Krishna. Allah...

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" he cried out before bolting.

"Wait! Yuki!" Hatsuharu got up and tried to locate his shirt.

By then, poor Yuki was in his room, forgetting to go to the bathroom. The urine in him dried up at the heinous scene.

He tried hard to sleep.

Sleep eluded him for a long, long time.


	5. The Game

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

* * *

Shigure was enjoying a cancer stick when Ayame, Hatori, Kyo, Tohru, Hatsuharu, and Kagura walked in. They sat at the table, Mii already sitting next to the novelist. 

"And so..." He took a long drag and blew the smoke into Mii's face. She coughed as she angrily looked at him. "You all were seen?"

All present save for Mii and Shigure nodded.

Shigure chuckled as he put out the cigarette. "Yuki witnessed all of you?"

"We said yes, didn't we?" Kyo said impatiently.

"Yes, of course."

"Tell me why you did this again, Gure love," Ayame said.

"Well, it was simple. Yuki keeps calling me a perv, day in and day out. Like 27-year-olds other than me don't sing about high school girls and write smutty romance novels. So I concocted this plan and now who's the perv?"

"Still you," Hatori said.

"Ha ha. Anyway, we all saw the look in his eyes. He swore all of us were sleeping with each other. And now, he's scarred for life." He laughed maniacally.

"Quit it, that's scary," Hatori said.

"Okay," he smiled.

"I can't believe you roped me into this," he said as he looked away.

"But you were handsomely paid, right? Ah, the beauty of money. You can enlist help with money."

"It was fun! Shigure didn't have to pay me to! Although scaring little bro bothered me a bit...," Ayame put in.

"The guy was SCARED!" Hatsuharu said angrily. "I swear, he looked so--"

"--Lost and upset? Well, Yuki must have feelings for you if he got so upset. You did this to find out where you stand in his heart, right?" Shigure pointed out.

"Yeah," Hatsuharu said sheepishly.

"You paid me as well," Mii said as she held up a fat wad of bills. "Ugh, I can't believe I stooped to your level. But I couldn't resist when you said you'd turn in your manuscripts when they're due. You'd better keep up your end of the bargain." Mii blushed. "But it was embarrassing screaming your name like that."

"You were conniving, Gure. You even knew exactly where Yuki would be. You told us to get ready when you saw him in a different room."

"Yes, well," he said proudly. "And I used the textbook he left in my study to my advantage. I knew he'd want it sooner or later."

"And Kyo and Tohru had reasons of their own for participating in this," Kagura said.

Tohru smiled. "You didn't have to pay me, Shigure. But I'll put the money to good use." Being a nice girl, Tohru didn't mean to scar his mind. She was caught up in the scheme.

"I didn't need money to do it. It was disgusting, but worth it. I scarred Yuki for life," Kyo said.

Hatsuharu looked at Kagura. "Nice acting, Kagura," he said.

Kagura giggled. "It was fun jumping on the bed. But dammit if this shirt is too small for me," she added, looking at her silk shirt, which popped open at that moment.

"The shirtless thing was a nice touch," Hatsuharu agreed. "It was actually hot in there."

"Next time, let's scar Momiji's mind. Psyche. We'll wait and see..," Shigure paused for dramatic effect,"...whose mind will suffer from The Game! Hahahahahaha--"

"Stop it," Hatori said pointedly.

Shigure complied.

And the eight people rose and headed off. Mii, Hatori, and Ayame went outside to their homes as the rest went off to get some shut eye.

And as for Yuki...

The psychiatrist looked at the boy reclining on the sofa.

"Are you sure you want to be a monk?"

He rainbowed an arm over his arms. "You don't understand, Ms. Pan."

"I do. But tell me the whole story."

"Well, it started with the game..."

_The End...of an interestingly perverted fic_

* * *

PS- The psychiatrist was me! See, 'cause Pan...and Pandora's Child...Oh, forget it. 

THANK YOU, REVIEWERS! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE PERVERSION OF THIS FIC!


End file.
